


Choices

by FlynnItUp



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlynnItUp/pseuds/FlynnItUp
Summary: Sabrina Spellman, half witch half mortal, considers the choices that she's made...





	Choices

White lace. Red velvet. Dark lipstick. Lighter than light blonde hair all tied back with a pitch black ribbon. It was as if Sabrina Spellman were a different young woman all together. And, as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she supposed she was.

Just days ago she had finally caved and signed her name in the Book of the Beast. But it had been done in order to save her friends. To save her family. To save /Harvey/. They would understand, right? They had to. Surely it wouldn't matter that she had given herself over fully to the Church of Night and the Dark Lord...? Surely Ros and Suzie would still be her friends? Surely Harvey would give her another chance?

Behind her Salem gave a judgemental mew, causing her to scowl and glance at the reflection of her familiar, "I know I made my choice, Salem..."

Another mew. He was basically telling her to suck it up. Her familiar's answer, his sassy comeback, only caused her to sigh. In making her choice - in signing the Book of the Beast - to gain the power needed to defeat the Greendale 13, she had all but agreed to give up her mortal life. That meant no more Baxter High. That meant no more hanging out with Ros and Suzie and going to the movies. That meant no more daring Harvey Kinkle. Instead it meant going to the Academy of the Unseen Arts full time where she would learn to use her power properly.

Power. Because she had a lot of it.

There was something strange in the way that Miss Wardwell had convinced her to sign the book, though. There had been an odd look in her eyes. There had been something behind each and every guiding motion she had given, as if Miss Wardwell had known something about Sabrina Spellman. As if she had known Sabrina would end up becoming one of the most powerful witches ever seen. And the look on Miss Wardwell's face when Sabrina had summoned that Hell Fire...

A shiver ran through Sabrina then and she hastily grabbed her jacket, sparing only the briefest glance towards Salem. 

"I'm going to be late to the Academy if I stand around here..."

Another mew. Almost judgemental in its sarcasm before the black feline turned and padded away with his tail in the air.

She had to go. It was time for her to truly accept who she really was. She may have been half witch, half mortal...but she had made her decision and now she had to make the best of it. It was time to embrace the sheer power that the Dark Lord had given her and it was time to begin distancing herself from the mortal world once and for all.


End file.
